


Pie

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have pie on Gallifrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

"What is this?" Narvin looked down at the desert in front of him, and Leela laughed.

"It is  _pie_ , Narvin. A dessert from Earth, served on holidays. Do they not have this on Gallifrey?" Leela poked the apple pie with a fork, deemed it acceptable, and went to work on a pie that was much more orange, and which Narvin could only assume was pumpkin flavored. 

"No, we don't have pie on Gallifrey. Or at least, we have similar desserts, but we don't call it that. I think they are known as the Oversized Tarts of Rassilon," Narvin mused, studying the pie. Leela burst out laughing, and Narvin gave her a look.

"You cannot be serious, Narvin. 'Oversized Tarts?' Time Lords are absurd, yes, but not quite that absurd," Leela said through a grin, and Narvin scowled at her. 

"If you will give me a moment, savage, I will look them up in our database." Narvin stomped off to the nearest computer, trying to ignore Leela, who had burst into laughter again. One day, Leela would learn not to poke fun at anything with the suffix "of Rassilon." 

"Leela, come here and see," he called back to the kitchen, and after a moment, Leela showed up next to him at the computer. Narvin briefly forgot about what he was doing because she had sidled up so close, and for a moment, he was very distracted by her scent and her warmth. He gathered himself and pointed to the screen. There was a picture of a pie in the Gallifreyan Virtual Encyclopedia, under the heading "Oversized Tarts of Rassilon." 

"... _Narvin_ ," Leela said, shaking her head and stifling a smirk. "I am not a Time Lord, but I am not stupid. I know that you edit this Encyclopedia in your spare time, and that you could easily change the title." Narvin sputtered a little, not having expected her to figure it out that quickly.

"All right, all right. It was a lame attempt at a joke." Narvin scowled at the screen, and with some well-placed keystrokes, he changed it back to its regular title.

"The Megapastry of Rassilon?" Leela gave Narvin a skeptical look. "You can't fool me again after I've found out." Narvin flailed a little.

"I'm telling the truth, Leela. That's what they're called. Megapastries of Rassilon." Narvin pointed at the screen in vain, but Leela seemed more amused than anything.  That  _was_  their official name on Gallifrey, but now, Leela was never going to believe him. 

"Narvin, you are a very silly man, and I do not believe you." Leela took his hand, and led him away from the computer. "Now, help me make these  _pies_. Not Megapastries of Rassilon." 


End file.
